


the one where virgil comes home late

by Sunbeam21



Series: Teen Virgil Parental Logince [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Moxiety - Freeform, M/M, Teen Sides, Teen Virgil, just fluffy silly thing really idk, might make it a series who knows, my other wip is angst so its like a break from it ig, or even just a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: virgil comes home from school late and explains why.  pretty much fluff and silly.  parental logince, background moxiety.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Teen Virgil Parental Logince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	the one where virgil comes home late

Virgil tried to open the front door quietly, as if sneaking in would help him avoid the inevitable meeting with his parents. 

His parents who were waiting for him right inside the front door. 

"Uh…...hi?" he tried, kicking off his converse. "How's it going?"

_ 'How's it going?' _ he repeated internally.  _ 'Who even says that????' _

"Oh it's "going" Virgil" his dad replied, "In fact we were just "going" looking for you, weren't we Roman?"

"Yes we were Logan. Virgil, you were meant to be home nearly 2 and a half hours ago. What happened?" Roman questioned. 

Virgil looked away nervously, he could feel his anxiety building even though he had a good reason for being late, and the most likely outcome of this was he might be grounded this weekend. He had no reason to feel as anxious as he did, but anxiety was like that sometimes.

"We're not mad Virgil" Roman said, sensing his son's growing anxiety

"Yes we are." Logan joked, trying to help break the serious atmosphere that had grown.

"Okay yes we are a little but we'll let this one slide" Roman said.

"No we won't" Logan said, just to disagree, in the hopes of further lightening the mood.

"I can't read minds Logan!" Roman exclaimed, and he was sure he saw Virgil trying to hide a giggle at that. "He was only a little late"

"And uh" Virgil tried "I have a good reason. I think?" 

"What, did you run into the prince of your dreams and he swept you away on a magical adventure to his kingdom where your phone doesn't work and it took you over two hours to save his entire kingdom and get married? Do we get to meet him?" Roman asked

"What is this, Sleeping Beauty or something?" Virgil joked, as they headed into the living room.

"More like Snow White seeing as you're so fair" Roman quipped. Virgil resisted rolling his eyes at the joke on his pale complexion.

"So?" Logan prompted, as they all sat down, Virgil in the arm chair, and his fathers on the couch. "Why were you late?"

"IwastryingtohelpPatton" Virgil blurted out in a rush.

"Come again?" Logan asked

"I was. Ok I was walking home, like normal, about to start listening to music, except my battery was low so I decided not to, in case I needed the battery charge that was left. And then I heard like, crying or something? And I was like "not my problem" but then I remembered, my fathers raised me better than that" Virgil smiled at his fathers

"Flattery will get you everywhere, continue" Roman said

"So I went to check and it was Patton. You remember Patton?" He checked. Patton had been in his class since kindergarten, and both his parents and Virgil's had accompanied the class on school trips and helped out at bake sales and car washes and every other fundraiser and school event there was, so they knew each other well. Roman and Logan nodded so he continued.

"So Patton is crying, and I'm like "uhh hey" and he like, needs a hug so whatever we do that and then he tells me how his group project is due tomorrow and his partner just hasn't shown up for meetings about it and blocked his messages and didn't do half the work they were supposed to and that they just told Patton they'd emailed the teacher to say Patton hadn't done the work, so obviously he's kinda freaking out

"And I'm like "well I'll help with it" and he's like "omg thank you you're a lifesaver" and then I sent a text explaining I'd be late, and we went to the library and did the project. And got milkshakes afterwards and then Patton's parents collected him" Virgil stated.

"You didn't send a text "explaining" you'd be late" Roman pointed out. "You literally just text "goin 2 b l8 ttyl"" he read from his phone

"My phone battery died." Virgil said. "So it was a miracle that that even sent. And Patton left his phone at home."

"Couldn't you charge it there? You usually have your power bank with you?" Logan questioned

"I forgot it this morning because I was running late." Virgil admitted.

"So what I'm hearing is, instead of saving your princely true love's kingdom, you saved his entire project?" Roman teased, although he didn't realise the truth in his statement until he saw Virgil's rising blush. 

"And what I'm hearing is his parents got to properly meet you but we haven't properly met your boyfriend yet?" Logan teased with a smile.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Virgil blushed, hiding in his hoodie. He was smiling though. 

"But you're asking him to the school dance, right?" Roman asked.

"Well no. He kinda already asked me? As thanks for helping today". Virgil admitted, sitting up. "I was kinda hoping we could go to the mall this weekend and you guys would help me choose what to wear?"

"Of course Virgil" Logan grinned "And you'll be delighted to know that Roman and I have volunteered to chaperone that dance, so we'll be there the whole night too"

"We could even dance together Lo!" Roman exclaimed, laughing at Virgil's fake over dramatic embarrassed reaction to them "And I'm sure Patton's dads will be there too"

"Oh my gosh I'm not going now" Virgil joked "I'll just get Patton to go for pizza with me that night or something. That way you too can't embarrass me!"

"Virgil, dear Virgil, you're our son. It's our job to embarrass you. And we can do it literally anywhere" Roman joked, standing and pulling Virgil into a hug

"Oh I know" Virgil joked back, rolling his eyes fondly. 


End file.
